wings_of_fire_what_iffandomcom-20200214-history
Wings of Fire: What if Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Example Story (Starring Clay) File:Placeholder |Information|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Placeholder.png WHAT IF PERIL HAD BEEN KILLED BY KESTREL INSTEAD? (Example Story) "Kill one of them. Prove your loyalty, and I will spare the other." Said Scarlet, her voice hissing with an amused tone. Kestrel looked to her dragonets, who hid behind her, their eyes barely pressed open and their bodies shivering like a SandWing in a snowstorm. Emotions flooded through her, like a flame at the back of her throat. It choked her up, like a thick cloud of smoke. "I don't have all day. Make a choice. Kill one of them, or you all die." Scarlet said. Kestrel looked to her daughter, and pressed down the fire in her throat. Her emotions burned brighter and brighter, but she kept them locked away, denied them, and raised a talon. Peril, her dear dragonet, simply gazed back with bright blue eyes, innocent and unwary. This mewling dragonet... this is why Scarlet wanted them all dead. A fireborn... was too dangerous to let live. Her son would be able to have a relatively normal life, albeit not free from the teasing that often came from his condition. Still, he would be an adept fighter under her tutorship, and would live a life worthy of SkyWing. Her daughter, on the other talon, would most definately not live a normal life, even if she were to survive. Kestrel shuddered, thinking of what Scarlet would do with her. This is mercy. ''Kestrel told herself, spreading her claws out. The guards looked onward with intent expression, waiting for what she'd do. ... Peril let out a yelp, chirping in pain as she fell over, body spasming as blood leaked from her tiny orange neck. Kestrel suppressed her emotions as best she could, but she couldn't help but shed a few tears as she looked back onto her bloody talons and saw a single burn mark on each talon. "Is that enough for you!?" Yelled Kestrel, wiping off her talons on the rocks. Anger flared in her, replacing the sadness with a vile flame that spread from her burns to her heart. "IS IT!?" "No. I've changed my mind." Said Scarlet, with a grin on her maw. "It would be much more thrilling to put you on trial, and kill that sorry excuse for a dragonet." After all of this, she... NO! Kestrel wouldn't let her son be slain too! She grasped him in her talons, lunging away from the guards that rapidly flew in to capture her. The small dragonet fit firmly into her talons, but he curled up into a sad circle in his sister's blood, which stained his pink scales. There was no time for guilt in Kestrel's mind, only the panic of the flight. And with that panic and anger firmly rested in her soul, she flew far, far away from the Sky Kingdom, her choice having been made what felt like a lifetime ago, even though it has only happened in an hour's time ago. --- Clay woke up to a slab of meat hitting him in the face, the force of the impact shooting his eyes open. "Ow." Mumbled Clay, staring at the piece of meat and rubbing his snout. It may have once been a deer or something of the like, but it was sliced beyond recognition. "Eat up, peasant." The SkyWing growled. The very smell of the meat made Clay ill, and the texture was almost slimy, given how cut up it was. He slowly reached over to take a bite, his talons wobbling as he grasped the edge of the rocky spire. Suddenly, vomit rose to his maw, and he let out a hacking outburst off of the spire. "Disgusting!" Said the SkyWing. "Are all MudWings like you?" "No- I mean, I don't think so." Said Clay, shying away whilst trying to get over his nausea. The spire was almost spinning beneath him, and his mind made itself into knots. The SkyWing came closer, and Clay could see more of his features. He had a sharp chin, and long curved horns, stained with blood. His entire body was a deep crimson, except for his amber eyes, which glowed with a harsh glare. Yet still, he carried little in the way of scars, except for a couple on his underbelly and wings. He looked rather young, all things considered. "You won't last a day in here." Said the SkyWing, who seemed to be sizing him up and down. Clay felt a little bit self-conscious for a moment, but put on a brave face. He had to survive here, for his friends. "I'll try. I've got to try for my friends. " Said Clay, stuffing a little bit of the meat-slime into his mouth. It honestly was pretty disgusting, but he felt almost starved at this point. At least it wasn't overcooked. "Your friends?" The SkyWing put on a bemused face. "Yeah. Starflight, Tsunami..." Clay looked at the others on the spire, pulling back his dizziness to look for them. He saw Tsunami, growling in her chains, and Starflight, but then Sunny and Glory weren't there. He began to sweat a little bit. Where were they? "The NightWing?" Clay could see the SkyWing's ears perk up, almost in a sort of curiosity. "Yeah. Hey, some of my friends are missing, did you see a small SandWing and a RainWing anywhere?" "The Rainwing...You mean Queen Scarlet's new pet? Of course I did. Do you know who you are talking to? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you don't." The Skywing let out a snort. This SkyWing was a little bit mean, but Clay decided to pop the question. "Who are you?" "I am Prince Sangria! I am the Queen's Champion!" He said with a pompous flair, spreading his wings out far and wide. "And when you see me down in those pits... you will beg that your end comes quickly, for I am the talon of the Sky!" "I am Clay." Clay said, looking up to the red dragon. "I hope you don't murder me.. but, um, it was nice meeting you." The prince laughed, holding his head high. "It's not murder. It's a game. Lighten up a little. We will meet again." --- Fjord was dead, and Clay was alive. He stood on his pillar, confused and somewhat scared. What happened to Fjord? That black melty stuff melted him alive! The memory was fresh in Clay's mind, and it left an unsettling feeling in his mind. His thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by a dark red flash that appeared in front of him. "Nice play, Clump." Said Sangria, always keeping his head high. "Who knew a MudWing like you-" "Clay." Clay interrupted, his voice low and quiet. "Clay, Clump, whatever." Sangria rolled his eyes. "I found your SandWing. She looks pretty weird." "Sunny!?" With all of the pain in his mind and body, Clay never thought he could move as quickly as he just did. "Yeah, if that's what you call her." He said, flapping his wings leisurely. "Anyways, Mother has some plans for tomorrow. She always feels this need to throw a big Hatching-Day event, and she is bringing Burn over." "Where is Sunny?" Clay questioned. "In this big old hall. You'll never get into it, actually you'll probably never get out of this arena. Mother wants me to fight you tomorrow, because of your "venom", so be prepared to be beat." Clay felt his heart sink for a second. He didn't want to fight anybody anymore, and if Sangria was as good as he said he was, then things didn't look too up. "Hey, don't worry, Clump. I'll bring you something nice and tasty tomorrow morning. I won't chop it up that much." Sangria said, looking at the spire platform. "I mean, you like food, right? You ate all of that stuff, and it is disgusting." Clay didn't mention it was more worry-eating than anything else, and simply nodded. There was an awkward pause for about a minute, with both dragons lingering around an intense air. The murderer looking at his prey with not hatred, nor pity, but with an air of unsteadiness. Clay was first to speak. "Hey, when you kill me... can you do something nice for my friends too? Like what you're doing for me?" "Sure." Said Sangria, his voice not filled with pride for but a moment. Clay could tell Sangria was obviously not really looking forward to the fight tomorrow, but he couldn't really pick up much of a reason. Sangria wasn't really all-that-nice to him, nor did either of them consider each other friends, but there was still this sigh of sadness about him. Perhaps somebody who would put up with his teasing was all he wanted. Maybe he didn't care as much about fighting as he let on. Tomorrow would tell. --- Clay remembered the morning rather well. A sweet fruit of a kind he had never seen before, and the leg of a cow salted lightly. It was sweet, quite literally, but then... Kestrel's execution, Starflight being taken away... he remembers so clearly, so freshly. And now, just like Kestrel, it was his turn on the chopping block. Clay looked up from the sandy floors, finding his eyes met with the amber ones of Sangria, that shone like gold in his skull. Burn and Scarlet watched, whilst Glory simply onlooked, a dazed expression in her eyes. "Come on, Clump! Attack me!" He roared, pounding his chest with one talon. The crowd cheered, shapes of orange and red clamouring for violence. Clay obliged, taking the first run towards Sangria, though with hesitation in each step. He tried to think of how much Sangria's comments annoyed him... but in reality, he wasn't really bothered. He tried to think of avenging Kestrel... but it made things so much worse. Sangria's yellow eyes... they looked like Kestrel's son's own. Clay remembered seeing him a few times, and he... he was nice, if a bit awkward. Gosh, what would he do when learned about Kestrel's fate? In his reminiscing, Clay had forgotten what was going on for a second, snapping back to reality as Sangria cut a clean line across his back as he leapt over Clay's charge. Sangria then stomped on Clay's tail, sending shockwaves of pain down his tail into his spine. "AH!" Yelled Clay, swiping his tail into Sangria's face. The SkyWing recoiled a few steps at the blow, rubbing his snout a little bit. Smoke trailed out of the SkyWing's maw as he got back up to fight. "Not bad. But... not good enough." Sangria smiled with a pained look in his eyes, as fire built in his maw. Clay had barely any time to dodge before a gout of flames washed over his lower back. He expected it to hurt, to burn, but instead, it felt as a slightly uncomfortable warmness, washing over his body, leaving barely a mark. Sangria looked up, and paused in confusion for a moment. "A blood-coloured egg... so the legends about you are true!" Sangria said in disbelief, eyes wide. "Bah, who cares about some dumb dragonet prophecy?! Just get on with it." Said Burn, waving her talon. So dragons from the blood-coloured eggs are resistant to fires? Clay wondered as he swung a talon towards Sangria, who deflected the blow with his own claws. It was interesting... to think of the possibilities. He got the odd feeling that this would have been more relevant in some other time, but it was quickly shaken off as he became embroiled in combat once more. Sangria was swift in his assault, clawing and biting so quick that Clay couldn't dodge all of the blows. A cut here, a bruise there. Finally, red-stained talons came falling onto his chest, sharp blades gleaming in the sunlight, that soon became even more sullied by the crimson blood that fell from Clay's chest. Pain spiked through his chest, as red ran over brown scales. Sangria fell onto him, pinning him down by his wings. "S-Sangria. I-I-It doesn't have to..." Clay tried to get back up, pushing his talons into Sangria's arm, drawing slight drops of blood. This was hardly a fair fight, all things considered. Sangria was one and a half times his size, and far more muscled. There seemed little hope now, but maybe, if he could just reach out... to that part of Sangria that knew this wasn't right. "I'm sorry." Sangria whispered, looking away for a second. "This is my duty, Clay." Queen Scarlet looked upon the two dragons with the mild boredom she did all matches. It was too typical, too boring. She lifted her head high, and yelled to Clay. "Use your venom! That was thrilling and we didn't even get to see it last time!" ''SNAP! SNAP! Glory shattered the thin chain keeping her held to the tree like it was made of glass, and reared her head back. Her jaw open wide like a snake's, and a black venom shot out of her fangs, towards Burn. "What the-" Burn shoved Scarlet in front of her at the last moment, watching as splotches of black dripped onto Queen Scarlet's maw. Instantly, the SkyWing queen began to screech, as her scales started to melt into her gold, and flesh dripped from her maw. Chaos erupted in the arena, as dragons of shades of orange, red and yellow took to the skies, flying away from the screaming queen. Clay smiled, watching the pool of blood below him grow. Vision was fading, but he saw it all. Glory had proven that she could do something after all. As for him... He would never know. --- Sangria felt the warm blood of a potential friend (perhaps the only one who ever even bothered with him) flow through his talons. The MudWing's head was cocked to an unnatural degree, his eyes still open as if he were alive. Yet, Sangria knew that he was gone. He could feel his life fade. Among the pandemonium, Sangria was the calmest he had ever been. He couldn't feel anything but numbness. Damned, painful numbness. Is this what every Queen's Champion felt? Is this truly the dream he believed in? No. It wasn't. And now his only chance at a redemption was dead. He thought about Clay's words to him, the night before. The night before his death. "Hey, when you kill me... can you do something nice for my friends too? Like what you're doing for me?" Sangria nodded, flying through the panicked shapes, escaping into the crowd where he was no different from them, letting the blood drip off his talons and into the sands. The SeaWing was still here, as was the RainWing. He could save them. This was not what he imagined growing up, but feeling that numbness, feeling that emptiness, after killing such an innocent, it made him never want to kill again. He always thought the arena was full of criminals... but the arena was full of dragons like him. Lost. He was going to find Clay's friends. Searching for a blue dragon, Sangria found her in the main hall. She instantly recoiled at the sight of him, recognizing the dark deed that had just taken place. "You!" The SeaWing growled. "Where is Clay!?" "He's dead." Whispered Sangria. The eyes of the blue SeaWing widened, going blank with rage. Sangria didn't even flinch as she clawed a mark across his cheek. Blood for blood was fair enough. "Y-you monster! You killed him, you killed him!" She roared, flaring her gills. "I'll kill you-" She lunged with her front right talon, only to have it caught. "That's enough!" Yelled Sangria. "Do you know what his last wish was?! It was for me to help you! So if you want help, shut up and let me save you and your friends." The last thing Sangria needed to be reminded about right now is what just took place. It was so fresh, so raw, it thrummed in his mind. The blue dragon lashed out a few more times, which Sangria tried to dodge (and mostly succeeded, minus a few cuts) , before she calmed down into a huffing anger, not fighting, only staring back with hatred and grief. From the shadows came the RainWing pet, who carried a similar look about her. Sangria was glad that he did not fight back, for the dragon in shadows could've done to him as she did to Scarlet. "You killed him." The blue dragon had broken down into tears by now. "I did." There was nothing else to say, nothing else to do. He could say sorry, but it would be nothing but a drop in the desert. Sangria had killed Clay, and there was no going back. His talons would be stained with that blood forever. "But if you don't follow me, you will be killed too. Clay wanted you to escape. He wants you to live, even- even if he cannot." Sangria barely resisted tears him, secluding his mind into the numbness further and further to suppress them. "Fine." Said the RainWing. "But we will never forgive you." "That is fine." Sangria ran to the main hall cage, finding the odd looking SandWing inside. Sunny, was it? Taking a deep breathe, he erupted a gale of flames onto the cage, melting away the bars with only minimal burns to the dragon inside. "Oh, I thought- I thought I was going to die. Who are you? Do you know where my friends are?" Said Sunny, surprised, flying out of her cell. The dragonet grinned when she saw her SeaWing and RainWing friend, but frowned at the lack of Clay and the NightWing. "Where?" Sunny started, but trailed off. She looked at Tsunami, who was sobbing and growling at the same time, then Glory, who kept her gaze to the earth, and she began to understand. "Clay is gone. I killed him." Said Sangria. "Go with your friends." Sunny paused for a second, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Where are you going?" There was not malice in her voice, but disappointment and despair. It was somehow even more crushing than the screaming words of the SeaWing. "The SkyWing Kingdom will only have three princes from now on." Understanding dawned in the dragonets' eyes, as they left the SkyWing palace without any other word. Sangria wandered back into the arena, and rose over Clay's body, ready to confess and ready for his dream to end. The dragonets left the SkyWing Kingdom, 2 missing, 1 short. And there were only three princes. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse